Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 005
"Now Revealed!! Yugi's Secret" is the fifth episode of the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (Toei anime)|Toei Yu-Gi-Oh! anime]]. Summary Prologue A plane takes landing into an airport. A man in a white robe walks through the airport carrying the Millennium Scale and the Millennium Key. Yugi and the gang are reading a newspaper. One of the highlights is an excavation to Egypt. Yugi says they found the king's grave at Egypt and it will be displayed at the museum the next day. Miho thinks it's exciting and she wants to go. Yugi says the professor who found the grave is friend of Grandpa, he'll show them the excavations. Anzu points to a picture of the professor in the newspaper. She then says Yugi's puzzle was also found in Egypt, he agrees. Anzu says the people who found the puzzle all died mysteriously. Jonouchi wonders if Yugi is cursed, but Yugi doesn't think so. Yugi tells himself he does sometimes have memory loss after completing the puzzle, but he decides to keep that a secret. Honda points to a mummy in the newspaper. Jonouchi freaks out over it, but tries to hide it. Honda wonders if Jonouchi's scared of mummies and Jonouchi exclaims no way. Honda gets a crazy thought: he pictures Miho running from a mummy and into his arms. Honda gets excited, and he also wants to go to the museum. Anzu says they will meet at the museum tomorrow at one o'clock. Domino Museum Entrance The next day, everyone waits at the museum's front doors. The professor walks up to Grandpa and greets him. Grandpa is pleased that the professor is willing to show them the exhibit. He then introduces Yugi and the gang to Professor Yoshimori. Another man then walks up to them, Yoshimori says he's the sponsor for the display and he was also in charge of the excavation. The man introduces himself as Kanekura and welcomes them to his museum. Suddenly, the same man in the white robe makes a slight appearance from behind the bushes. Yugi notices someone there, but he's not too sure. Kanekura asks Yoshimori about the "item", and Yoshimori asks Grandpa about his grandson who solved the Millennium Puzzle. Kanekura immediately sees Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and holds it in his hands. Yoshimori tells Yugi Kanekura is a special dealer interested in ancient artifacts. Yugi grabs the Millennium Puzzle back from Kanekura. Honda wants to see the mummies; Miho wants to go too. Kanekura asks Yugi to let him display the Millennium Puzzle in the museum. Yugi isn't too sure, since he always wants to keep the puzzle around his neck. However, Yugi decides to let Kanekura take the puzzle, since it will only be for a day. Kanekura takes the Millennium Puzzle off Yugi's neck and thanks him, then turns around thinking, "One day will be enough." Domino Museum Inside the museum, Miho screams in happiness at a necklace that shines in beauty, Anzu notices Miho is drooling. Meanwhile, Yoshimori is taking everyone else on a tour. Jonouchi asks if all the treasures belong to the people who dug them up, Yoshimori says no. In 1921 half of the treasures became personal possessions, but nowadays they all belonged to Egyptian state. Grandpa adds that's why a famous person wasn't able to keep any of his treasure. Yugi thought archaeologists were just people who were after treasure, Yoshimori says there's not enough profit in that, he is more interested in the emotion of finding ancient artifacts than the money itself. Anzu sees some ancient carvings in one display. Yoshimori explains the carvings depict the judgment of the dead: The crimes that people made would be measured with a scale. If the weight of the crimes caused the scale to tilt to one side, monsters would consume those people. Yoshimori then says it's time to see the mummies while Jonouchi gets a little scared, but Honda is really excited. At the mummy exhibit, Miho screams and Honda says it's time. He opens up his arms and tells Miho to jump into his chest. However, Miho says the mummies are cute, they´re like babies with their shaved heads. Honda looks down and sees Jonouchi grabbing his chest, he pushes Jonouchi off him and into the mummy case. Jonouchi glances at the mummy and screams, he tells everyone to move to the next exhibit before they get cursed. Yugi stares at the mummy exhibit for a little longer. The man with the white robe walks up beside him. Yugi looks up and sees tears fall from the man's eyes and asks why he's crying. The man says they are not his tears, he says the mummy looks like a rotten doll. Still, the soul of a great Pharaoh lives within it, and the lamination of the soul becomes the tears within the man. Yugi notices the man is holding a scale. The man pets Yugi's head and calls him a cute boy. Yugi exclaims he's a high school student, as the man walks away. Meanwhile, Kanekura and another man are looking at the Millennium Puzzle. The man thinks the Millennium Puzzle looks great and wants to buy it, Kanekura whispers to the man that they'll do business in his office. Jonouchi points out the display that contains Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. As the gang runs over to it, Kanekura and the man walk away. Anzu thinks they should take a photo of it. Yoshimori apologizes to Yugi since he didn't want to let the puzzle go, and explains that the exhibit wouldn't have been possible without Kanekura's help. Anzu tells everyone to gather around the Millennium Puzzle for the photo. The Judgment of the Dead Everyone then walks outside while Grandpa thanks Yoshimori for a great day, then he walks off. Yugi says he's waiting for the museum to close because he wants his puzzle back, Anzu says they should split up now. Everyone waves goodbye to each other. Yugi looks at his watch and notices it's four-thirty, only thirty more minutes left until closing time. prepares the Millennium Scale for the judgment.]] Kanekura is in his office holding the Millennium Puzzle. He's happy that the puzzle is now his! Suddenly, Kanekura hears a knock on his door. Kanekura's business partner speaks, and Kanekura tells him to come in. Suddenly, the lights go out. The door opens, and the business man falls to the floor. Then the man in the white robe approaches Kanekura, he says he's from a family that has guarded the Egyptian tombs for three thousand years; he's Anubis's disciple! Kanekura knows Anubis is the God that deals with the dead. The man in the white robe says Kanekura's dirty ambition has disturbed him, and so now he must be judged! Kanekura thinks the man is from the Egyptian government. The man pulls out his scale and sets it on Kanekura's desk. The man says this is the scale that measures the truth of the heart, he pulls out a feather from his hat and says they will have a Shadow Game. On one side of the scale, the man sets the feather of truth. Right now the scale is balanced, the man says he will now ask Kanekura a few questions. If he doesn't tell the truth, weight will be added to the opposite side of the scale. That will be the weight of his crime. If the opposite side of the scale touches the ground, there will be a punishment game. Kanekura gasps at the words "punishment game". The man asks the first question: a girl falls into a well, and he is the only one that saw it happen. At his feet is a gold ring that the girl dropped. What will you do? Kanekura exclaims he will save the girl. The side of the scale that doesn't have the feather tilts downwards. Kanekura stares at the scale, saying he wasn't lying. They move onto the next question. Meanwhile, Yugi waits outside the museum. He looks at his watch and finds out its 4:55 PM and decides to go back for his puzzle. Back with the test, Kanekura exclaims he hasn't been lying, yet the side without the feather continues to sink! He thinks its some kind of trick. The man decides to tell Kanekura about the punishment game before he asks the last question, he says it lies in Kanekura's heart. The chair that Kanekura is sitting on transforms into a monster which grabs onto Kanekura. The man explains the monster is Ammit, a creature that lies within Kanekura's mind. Ammit drools on Kanekura's head, its jaws open, ready to eat him. The man states the final question: Kanekura has violated God's land and has exchanged treasures for money. Does he do it for personal profit? Kanekura exclaims he'll pay money if that's what the man wants! The side of the scale without the feather falls to the bottom. The man says there's no truth in Kanekura's heart. It's all a bunch of greed! As punishment, Ammit consumes Kanekura. With the Shadow Game over, the man places the feather back on his head. He says Kanekura's mind was full of money and greed. That turns into demons, and Kanekura was consumed by those demons. The man picks up his scale and is ready to walk away. But suddenly, he sees the Millennium Puzzle lying on the desk. He picks it up and is amazed the Millennium Puzzle is complete. He wonders if a person in this country solved the puzzle. Inside the Millennium Puzzle Yugi wanders the museum, looking for his puzzle. The man with the white robe approaches Yugi. Meanwhile, Kanekura holds his head in fear. Yugi notices the man is holding his Millennium Puzzle, the man asks if he was the one who solved it. Yugi says yes, but he wants to know why the man has it. The man tells himself the one who solves the puzzle possesses the power of darkness; he must make sure Yugi really holds this power. With the Millennium Key around his body, the man decides to peek inside Yugi's mind. The Millennium Key activates, and the man now finds himself inside Yugi's mind. There are two rooms: one room is scattered with toys and purity, but what does the other room contain? The man opens the door and sees Dark Yugi, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. The man wonders if it's Yugi, but he notices this new guy looks different. The man says to himself he's visited people's minds before. Normally, each person only has one room; however, Yugi has a second room! It feels like an ancient Pharaoh's tomb. Dark Yugi doesn't know how the man got here, but he wants to know why the man came. The man says he's a guest and that he came here to learn more about the Millennium Puzzle's power. Dark Yugi is surprised the man knows about the Millennium Puzzle. The man explains the Millennium Puzzle is a dark item. For three thousand years, it has rested in the king's grave. Its power was used to judge criminals. Dark Yugi asks if the man came here by using one of the Millennium Items. The man says he holds the Millennium Key, an item that gives him access to people's minds. With this power, he can learn all about the person including personality and abilities. He also has the Millennium Scale, an item that measures the weight of sin for those who are being judged. However, the man doesn't know much about the Millennium Puzzle and if its power is transferred to the one who solves it. The man can tell the Millennium Puzzle has lots of power just by seeing Dark Yugi's room. He says his family will be taking this power if they need it. Dark Yugi tells him that the Millennium Puzzle's power is in his room. However, to show it he will play a game. If the man wins, he will tell him the secrets of the Millennium Puzzle. The rules are simple: somewhere in his mind holds Dark Yugi's true room; if he finds it, he wins. The man states he has special abilities. With his power, he can freely manipulate the rooms of a person's mind and even destroy that person's personality. The man decides to accept the game and Dark Yugi wonders if it will really be that easy and that he's underestimating the danger of this game. The rest of Dark Yugi's mind appears: it's full of staircases and doors. It's almost like a maze! The man says it feels like there's a countless number of doors, but he knows one of them is Dark Yugi's true room. The man starts walking up a flight of stairs, he decides to open one of the doors. A huge boulder falls, and it almost hits the man. Dark Yugi appears and says it will be a long journey before the man can find his true room. The man realizes there are traps, and he decides to move on. One by one, the man opens the doors. In one of the rooms, a flood of water knocks the man down. In another room, a flamethrower sets the man's clothes on fire. However, the man soon realizes they are only illusions. inside the puzzle.]] He closes his eyes and decides to use all his nerves to find the right door. Determined to discover the Millennium Puzzle's true power, he finds his way to another door. When he opens it, he sees Dark Yugi sitting in a chair. The man asks if he made it in the right room, but as he walks forward the floor gives in. The man begins to fall, but he quickly grabs onto something. He realizes if he falls, he'll be trapped in this mind forever. Dark Yugi extends a hand out to the man and says it's not a trap. The man grabs onto his hand, and Dark Yugi pulls him up. The man can't believe he saved him, Dark Yugi says it's a bad idea to peek inside other people's minds. The man wonders if he lost the game or not. Dark Yugi says no, it's only the beginning. The man bids farewell to Dark Yugi and then leaves. Epilogue Meanwhile, Yugi sees the man standing very still, not moving at all. The man realizes he entered Yugi's mind to test him, but in the end he was the one who was tested. Yugi asks the man if he's okay, the man says he's okay and returns the Millennium Puzzle to him. Yugi is glad to have his possession back and thanks him, the man says he's in debt with him. Yugi asks what debt, the man says to the other Yugi. Yugi has no idea what he is talking about, the man realizes Yugi has no awareness of his other personality. When Yugi and his other half become one, then the true power of the Millennium Puzzle will awaken. The man asks for his name and Yugi gives it to him. The man says he has many things to do in the country, but they will meet again soon. He introduces himself as Shadi. It's the first time Shadi has told his name to a stranger! Shadi walks away thinking that he has to confirm Yugi´s true power, Yugi just stands there thinking he is really weird. Cast Differences from the manga * The foreigner is knocked out outside Kanekura's office, before Shadi goes in. * In the anime, after Kanekura lost in Shadi's Dark Game, he just loses consciousness. In the manga, he dies of a heart attack, due to the shock of being eaten by Ammit. * In the anime, Shadi open more doors on Yugi's mind room, with traps like a water stream or fire. In the manga he only opens one door.